The Birthday Gift
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Re-doing this story again. Stuck on the story. So sorry.
1. The gift

**Do not Own NCIS/Twilight characters….Not your typical NCS/twilight fic either. **

**Main Characters Ziva/Cauis **

Ziva David had met him years ago and she was terrified for a Mussed Officer she was terrified to be around this man. He was not a man either he was a monster. He looked pale and he was cold that she thought was not normal. She had met him when she was younger she was with her father visiting Italy she had gotten lost. She was curious and she went into the castle when she saw him. Her eyes grew ten times bigger. She ran away but the guy that she came to know as Cauis was by her side and she stood there frozen and scared until she heard her father yelling for her. She turn towards his voice and then turned back he wasn't there anymore and she cried and her father came to her he was about to scold her but saw that she was crying and hiccupping. He scooped her up and took her back to the hotel. That was not the last time she would run into this monster. The next time they would see each other would be on her fifteenth birthday. He had left her a gift. It was her twenty-fifth birthday today and like every year since her fifteenth birthday he had given her a gift. She had taken it to work with her. She went to the morgue where Ducky was.

"Ah my dear Ziva what can I do for you"

"Nothing" Ziva says setting the gift down on the morgue table

"What is this" Ducky says going over to the gift

"I was just going to open it"

"Ah its your birthday isn't it"

"Yes twenty five" She says

"Hmm happy birthday"

Ziva nods her head "Thank you"

"well are you going to open it"

Ziva unwrapped the gift carefully and slowly and took the gift out of the box.

"That is nice" Ducky says

"Do you want" Ziva says handing him the pendent

"O I don't think so"

"No you can have it"

"Are you sure"

Ziva nodded her head "Si"

"Okay if you say so but is it from your father"

Ziva shakes her head "No its from a demon, a monster I wish to forget"

"Ah he bothers you"

"You can say something like that"

"Have you told Gibbs"

"No I was not planning to tell him"

"Dear why not he could help"

"This monster you cannot kill easily"

"Was he a family"

Ziva shakes her head

"A lover perhaps pardon me for saying"

"I met him when I was nine we remet when I was fifteen I was scared both times but every year and I do not know how Ducky he has given me a gift on my birthday I do not wish to keep" Ziva says

"O okay I think you should tell Gibbs"

"No Ducky no one can know please" Ziva says pleading and Ducky could see the fear in her eyes

"all right but you should really tell someone"

"I did" She smiles and walks off. Ducky put the pendent back into the box and left it on his desk. He went back to his work.

After Ziva left autsopy she went back upstairs.

"Happy Birthday Ziva" McGee says

Ziva nods her head "Thank you"

She makes plans to go to Las Vegas. She put in for some vacation time and even if the director didn't approve it she was going to go anyways. She needed to talk to someone who knew her best and is the only one who knew of this said monster besides Ducky.

"Augustine" Ziva breathed in her phone.


	2. Ziva in Vegas with her twin

"Kat where are you how are you what happened to you"

"Auggie meet me in Vegas"

"Okay but where have you been"

"I'll explain everything when we meet up" Ziva says

"okay but you better have one hell of an explanation"

"I do trust me" Ziva says

They hang up. Ziva's vacation was approved. She took the first flight to Vegas under Sydney Valentina. She arrived in Las Vegas four hours later and Augustine was waiting for her.

"Where are we staying Auggie" Ziva asks

"The Montecito Ed is President and his daughter runs Mystic"

"Why are we going where the whore works"

"Shsh Ed was our friend and our brother in law Kat"

"I know but it his dam daughter's fault that I do not know my daughter Augustine Witter"

Augustine cringes at his middle name being used.

"Where the hell have you been Katherine-Sydney Augusta"

Now it was Ziva's turn to cringe at her full name.

"I need to shower" Ziva says

"Okay then we'll order dinner and you can give me that explanation"

Ziva nods her head and they go to the Montecito where Ed greets them both and as Delinda comes by to say hi they both say hi back but they glared at her when Ed wasn't looking at them. They both smile at Ed and Delinda gave them both an odd look. They go to their rooms to take a shower and they order pizza and fruit smoothies.

"Okay so tell me where have you been and why have you been missing in action Kat"

Ziva sighs "Director David former head of the guard kidnapped me faked my death I couldn't leave without him finding out"

"So how did you"

"I'm a liaison for the NCIS don't ask ANYWAYS I got another birthday gift he's found me AGAIN"

Augustine sighs his sister was in trouble whenever Cauis show's up she tends to run and run fast.

"He showed up didn't he that night when Jillian was with Stanton and don't lie I know your lying"

Ziva nods her head "Auggie"

"You left your daughter granted she's had a good life but still you left her"

Ziva sighs "I do not know what to do anymore"

"First off your quitting and hiding from That Director David he's deadly Kat and secondly I don't know we might have to fight him"

"I hate Jillian"

"Me to but what can we do wait why your not in love with him"

"OF course not you know what he did to me" Ziva says and Augustine nods his head right after Isabella-Mia was born Cauis took Katherine-Sydney and did unspeakable things to her he shutters as he remembers that time. He was so depressed when she went missing the first time and then the second time he hadn't paid attention to his daughter who had lived in Harmony.

"I want to see her"

Augustine was relunctant he knew who she was talking about but he didn't have that heart to tell his sister that the girls were missing

"Where is she Auggie and I know when your about to lie" Ziva says knowing her brother

"They're missing people think their dead but Sam he called his grandmother she says they're not dead but they are lost" Augustine says  
"Then we have to find them they might be in danger"

"When are they not it danger finds them wherever they are"

"Moreover to find them then"

"How much vacation to you have"

"It doesn't matter I'm not going back"

"Why do you run whenever he finds you"

Ziva glares at her brother "I do not want to get tangled in like our sister" She says glaringly

"Okay, okay but we're going to have to face him and his _kind_ sooner or later" Augustine says

"I would rather it be later then sooner" Ziva says. Her brother sighs he was never going to convince her to fight the vamps.


	3. The Twin's Mother

(Athenadora Volturi's POV)

Athendora looked up at the sky. She was finally going to see her children for the first time since they were children. They were now adults. Kat her daughter went missing for years but now she was with her twin. She could only see them together. She knew Caius her husband liked Kat to be part of their guard and he did unspeakable things to her when she was younger well when her daughter was born. She didn't know until recently. How could she be so stupid? She left Volturi soon after she found out. She shivers. Maybe she can bring her daughters and sons back to her. She only wanted Eli David to kidnap Kat and Augustine that fateful night back in Meekly but no Eli David had to take Katherine-Sydney and hide her from her and her father. Eli David would pay for his sins. She knew that as will Caius and his brothers. They would not know what had hit them when she strike but first she must get her children and grandchildren on her side. She went and checked into the Royal Resort and Casino. She saw her with Augustine visiting a friend. They seemed to be following a girl she knew as her granddaughter.

Athenadora was born in 1845 and became a vampire in 1875 ten years after she left the nineteenth century and entered the 20th century and met Victor Kyriako. That was another story to be told. After she had the twins she had to leave them behind five years later and she went back to her own century. Her guardian Angel who really wasn't who was a demon took her away from her children just like Eli David took Kat away from her daughter. She went home it wasn't until the end of the war that she saw her sister in law for the first time. Her family welcomed her back but she was depressed and wanted to bring her children with her but Victor would not allow THEIR children to visit. He was the Time God and a prince to Meekly. Yes her family was A Royal family of Meekly but that all ended when her brother died and his friend took over the island in which Victor was born into. He had a younger sister by the name of Emily who disappeared but she knew where she was as did Victor. Another story for another time. She saw the twins go rigid and turned around to see her. They did not recognize her all they saw was a monster she had become because of Jasper Whitlock a.k.a Hale. He would also be destroyed for what he did to her. Made her into their enemy, she remembers that day quite clearly everyone was attacked except Andrew who went off into the country for a meeting. Jasper was full and left her half alive. She heard her sister in law Mia say she did not want to live she didn't want to become a monster so he killed her. Too bad he didn't kill her (Athenadora). Now she was their enemy along with werewolves (Thank god) and the Mums who are a mixture of a werewolf and a vampire (ew) mating together. T hey was the first real demons to roam the earth they were the ancients in fact they made an army of vampires. She did not know how they did it but they did. She heard them whispering to each other and looking straight at her with fear in their eyes and anger. Then her daughter turns around to see some men asking her questions

"_Ziva who is this" The older man asks_

"_Why did you leave us" the younger man asks_

"_He's a friend of mine Agent Gibbs why did you come all the way from Washington" She asks_

"_First answer why did you leave us"_

_Kat stays mum then she answers "I had to" She says formerly_

"_Why"_

"_Its none of your business sir" Augustine says grinding his teeth at the younger looking man_

"_She is an employee of the United States NCIS"_

"_I know" Augustine snaps _and Athenadora smiles. There was her son just like his father

"_I had to leave it was time to move on" _

"_But why Ziva"_

"_I just did Tony its over with I quit I'm giving my letter to the Director when I get back"_

"_Well your still on my team so lets go get to work we got a Murder Marine and a witness to interview"_

"_I'm on vacation" Kat says_

"_Not anymore David" Gibbs says_

_Ziva and Augustine just grunted _

"_Who is this witness"_

"_Someone by the name of Isabelle Garcia someone she was here" Tony asks and Ziva went wide eyed_

"_Do you know her"_

"_She's my niece" Augustine says looking at Ziva/Kat_

"_Do you know where she is"_

"_Upstairs but she won't talk"_

"_I'll get her to talk"_

"_Has anyone seen McGee he disappeared right after you did he got a phone call and rushed out"_

"_He's here he went upstairs with her" Ziva/Kat says_

_The two men looked surprised _

"_What's he doing here" Gibbs asked_

"_He went upstairs with Ms. Garcia" Ziva/Kat says. They then see them as did Athenadora see McGee and Isabelle coming towards them but then splitting up after saying some words_

"_I really hate that he has work like this and to get ready in two weeks this will take forever and all my time" Izzie complaining.\_

"_Don't mention that I'm going to be fired from my other job ugh why again do I work for him" McGee asks\_

"_We're scared to quit"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_And he won't let us"_

"_How we get into this"_

"_Rory asked me and you enter a contest he loved your food and demanded you work for him"_

This made Athenadora go into a surger of anger how dare this person make them work for him. She wondered how much they got paid.

"_At least the pay is good"_

"_Yeah if you consider gold as money"_

"_I do" Izzie smirks_

"_And how do you use it" McGee says_

"_Turn it into the bank but I keep some" She says_

"_Me too oh no" McGee says walking towards the group _

"_Oh what"_

"_MY boss is here with the team this isn't good" _

"_Good luck with that hey maybe you can quit right now" Izzie smiles_

"_And work for Mr. Poto fulltime no way"_

"_You do anyways when he calls" Izzie says walking backwards_

"_Yeah whatever see you later"_

"_Yep in an hour" She says and they walk off their separate ways. McGee hurries off. Agent Gibbs goes after him but is to late when he gets into his car and drives off. _

_He goes back into the hotel \_

"_Did you stop her"_

"_No boss she was to fast"_

"_As was McGee find out what he is doing here"_

_A woman comes bye "O he's a chef for one of guest here"_

"_How does he do that' Tony asks_

"_When that guest comes he calls upon McGee and Izzie"_

"_Why"_

"_He hates going out"_

"_How did he find my pal" Tony asks_

"_A Cook off McGee entered he has the best hamburgers by the way he lost but the guest loved him"_

"_He has a job how did he start working for him and why did he take the job"_

"_He had no choice in the matter" The woman says_

"_how he works and lives in Washington DC how does he not have a choice"_

"_He just doesn't and he loves that job in Washington" The woman says "I have to go I got a whale to please" She says walking off_

"_Hey what's your name"_

"_Rory" and she runs off to the other direction. Tony looks at Ziva_

"_I'll go after Ms. Garcia you go after McGee" She says_

"_No you both go get Ms. Garcia and I'll go for MCGee" Gibbs says and his agent's nod_

"_what about dinner Z" Augustine asks_

"_I guess its canceled tell Jillian that I'm sorry work calls"_

_Augustine nods his head and they both thought they will be leaving soon since their mother was here. _

Athenadora left the casino soon after to find some food.


	4. Gibb's talk with McGee

Okay sorry for taking long. ASU can take all my time and work to. And then I lost all my documents I got a new computer and the documents in the other computer are long gone. Anyways here are some Chapters…

Athendora saw her first victim on Delinda Deline. She had made a promise to herself she would get her revenge and find Victor ask him if he could turn back time to make her human again but first she must get payback and the first payback was Delinda (Sorry to kill De off but I don't like her with Danny on LV). Until then she would go after criminals and people who hurt her family…

Meanwhile Ziva and Tony could not find Isabella. They tried but she was always one step ahead of them and Gibbs could not get McGee either. He was the same way and boy was he in trouble when he got back. Tony felt that something was off with his partners the both of them. It was like the team was being torn apart and he hated that feeling. He looked at Ziva. She looked like pin on needles and he wanted to know why. She kept looking outside their window. She got a call a few minutes ago.

"Ziva what's wrong" Tony asks

"Nothing Tony"

"Why are you quitting"

"Its time for me to move on I hate being in one place for long" She says and Tony knew she was scared of something he needed to figure that part out.

"Ziva I'm your partner I always have your back"

"Thank you Tony"

"Is it Ray"

Ziva sighs "Yes and no"

"I don't understand"

"Forget it"

"No"

"He is part but not really the reason why"

"Does it have something to do with the gift you gave Ducky"

Ziva nods her head.

"Is someone after you" Tony says

"Tony I do not want to talk about it" Ziva says

"I am just trying to understand"

"I know but this is something I need to deal with" She says quietly

"You have friends"

"Yes look Tony some secrets are meant to be secrets they are never to be told this is one of them"

"Secrets always come out" Tony says and Ziva nods her head "Not all Tony" They keep looking for Isabella and McGee. Ziva's phone rings

"Hello"

"Do you need something" Someone asks sweetly into her phone. Ziva looked at Tony and mouthed it was Isabella.

"Yes we believe you witnessed a crime"

"_Of what kind Ms. Kyriako"_

"A Murder Marine"

"_Sorry I didn't see anything"_

"I know the code Ms. Garcia"

"_What code I don't know anything"_

"I can hold you on contempt" Ziva says getting desperate.

"_Right you go ahead and do that once you find me which would be never_" She says hanging up. Ziva sighs "Can we get Abby to trace the call"

"Yeah" Tony says getting a hold of Abby.

"Thanks Abs" Tony says sighing a few minutes later.

"And the verdict is" Ziva says

"Nothing it was a payphone"

Ziva sighs "She is probably gone by now"

"Well we can always go there maybe it will give us a clue"

"Lets go then" Ziva says

Meanwhile McGee saw his boss and sighs

"So what's going on McGee"

"Nothing is going on Gibbs"

"So why didn't you tell me about this other job and how come you can't quit"

"How did you know that and I don't have to talk about my personal life with you or anyone else at work"

"Abby she's your friend isn't she"

"Yes"

"And Tony and Ziva"

McGee sighs "Yes Gibbs"

"So why didn't you tell me you were in trouble"

"Who says I'm in trouble I'm not in trouble"

"Does your broken ribs or internal bleeding have anything to do with this boss of yours"

"I don't know what your talking about Gibbs" McGee says

"Dammit stop playing games with me" Gibbs says

"I'm not Gibbs"

"Then tell me the truth are you scared"

McGee didn't say anything

"McGee I'll fire you"

"Isabelle doesn't know anything"

"She did see something"

"I only know that Security had to lead him out of the Opera" McGee says "And the next thing we know he's dead" McGee says

"Do you think it's a connection" Gibbs asks

"I don't know" McGee says

Gibbs sighs they both knew McGee was scared. His gut was telling him he was onto something.

"Even if you could prove my boss connected to our murder marine you can never arrest him"

"Why"

"He'll kill you before you even had a chance" McGee says

"I'm a gunnery"

McGee didn't say anything just looked over the park filled with children playing on the playground. Then he looked up at the sky it was sunny but he felt miserable he felt the world crashing around him.

"Tell me McGee was the injuries you had a couple months back because of him" Gibbs asks. McGee looks at him and he saw in his eyes fear.

"She won't talk" McGee says "Even with the threat of charges she won't talk everyone of our friends knows not to talk" McGee says

"Including you"

"Yes Gibbs"

Gibbs sighs he was never going to get anything from his Agent.

"Your suspended until further notice" Gibbs says

"You can't catch him I tried getting information on him used every resource I could get my hands on nothing nada only one thing"

"Which is"

"An conductor that lived in the early 1900's he was called the Opera ghost but that's impossible he doesn't look more over then fifty" McGee says looking up at his boss. "I think the only way to get him is to kill him was their a note with the Marine"

"Yes"

"What did it say" McGee says

"Something about ruining a show and that we owe him for the inconvenience signed The Opera ghost"

"Don't arrest him kill him" McGee whispers and gets up and leaves. Gibbs had a flashback to seven months ago when McGee suddenly clasped. The Doctors had said it was from exhaustion and he had some bruised ribs. Abby had taken him home and nursed him back to health. McGee brushed the incident as not getting enough sleep and falling on some stairs now he knew it was from this boss of his and now he knew why Rory told them that he couldn't quit. Ugh he hated getting into his agents personal lives but McGee's personal life was connected to this case.


	5. Sorry Another AN Please forgive

I don't know where to go next with The Birthday Gift. I am planning to solve the case I just don't know how to connect it with Ziva maybe through Isabella. I need some idea's as to where to go next. Anyone has any ideas PM me or Review the last chapter...IF you want more of this story please help me and I promise I'll give you brownie points and update sooner then later with this story...Just don't have any idea's writers block...Sorry for this AN I'll read my other stories and see where I can go with them...Any idea's for my other stories that are not complete...please tell me so i can get the ball rolling on those ones also.

Thanks

Nessa


End file.
